


Knowing

by partly



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partly/pseuds/partly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Sterling liked knowing the truth of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

Jim Sterling liked knowing the truth of things. An excellent judge of character, he was analytical and methodical. He researched. He studied. He was calculated, deliberate. There was never any doubt his conclusions were correct.

Jim Sterling was a man who **knew** things.

Or at least he used to be. Everything changed when Nate Ford gave up his freedom for a crew of felons. When Nate Ford deemed **them** honorable.

Suddenly, Sterling knew nothing.

 _"Who the hell is this guy?"_ It was an honest question.

 _"I don't know."_ It was an honest answer.

Jim Sterling didn't know anything. Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [LJ Comm CaperLand](http://community.livejournal.com/caperland) before it died.


End file.
